For Love or For Money
by Lavamad
Summary: AU A rich mans daughter is forbidden to date anyone without the slightest trace of having a lot of money but then she meets someone who looks like an average guy. Lily however quickly learns that he is different but how is she going to convince her father
1. Beaches and Bars

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that J.K has created the only thing in this story that is mine is the plot - at least i hope its mine :P_**

**Summery:** _A rich mans daughter is forbidden to date anyone without the slightest trace of having a lot of money but then she meets someone who looks like an average guy. Lily however quickly learns that he is different but how is she going to convince her father that he is a good person, will she be allowed to be with him - perhaps not and will their memories be restored?_

* * *

_well as you can see i am uploading this again but only because i have changed a couple of things that needed to be changed if you want to read it please do (for those that have already read this chapter) but i asure you i have only added a couple of things in so blah_

_note: this is a R rated fanfic but you won't see that till chappie 3 _

_dont forget to**R&R** please_

**

* * *

****Beaches and Bars**

James Potter a tall handsome man with scruffy black hair sat at the bar on the beach near to the nightclub that he worked at. He was an undercover Auror for the ministry of Magic. He sighed, the beach was filled with girls yet they were either too blonde, too slim too dumb, too young, too old, too dorkey for him to have any interest in them. He asked the bartender for another drink, he knew he shouldn't have anymore but he really needed to drown his sorrows, his best friend who until recently worked with him was deported to a different place.

"What's happened to all the good girls," he asked Al the tender.

"You tell me. How long have you been here?"

"Nearly six months, and I wish I wasn't here anymore but I can't leave this place for some reason there is nothing tying me down and I just feel the need to stay," James replied. He turned his stool to face the sea when he saw a beautiful girl.

Long red hair that fell about her shoulders in gentle locks, dark glasses covered her eyes. She wore a red spaghetti strapped top that stopped roughly where her last ribs would be, she had a flat stomach and James could, (when the sun caught it at the right angle) see the sliver bar and diamonded in her belly button. In her right hand she held a pair of shoes. She had short denim shorts revealing to James her slim legs. Her entire body James could see was tanned, but how come he had never seen her before.

"Wow," he said stunned, "Who's that?"

"That would be the hotel owners daughter, she's off limits to anyone without a sports car and a fair bit of cash. Her father disapproves of her walking around like that but he can't stop her. Feel kinda sorry for her any guy she likes and dates he disapproves of and doesn't let her see him ever again that is unless he has money. The island think that money must have changed hands in all the cases so far, but they do say she is up for anything what ever that means."

"Yea right," James said spellbound with the girl.

Lily walked angrily down the beach away from her father away from her problems. She hated being his daughter she hated him for being rich, she hated her life all together. Nothing exciting happened ever since she finished school. Her school of magic, she longed to go back there, it was fun, something was always happening, and she cracked a smile.

"Fun where are you now," she whispered into the cool summer wind.

It was only the beginning of summer, the blondes were pouring in at the hotel crying every time their nail broke or they found a spilt end. The blokes weren't much better sex craved and not looking for a girl that they could talk to she damned them. Why couldn't there be some rich (he didn't have to be that rich just enough to please her father and her needs for shopping and stuff) handsome non-arrogant guy out there that she could spend some time with. She walked onto the public beach and slipped her sunglasses on. She didn't know where she was going. She held her shoes in her hand and she walked through the warm soft sand.

After some time of walking she came to a place she remembered coming to as a child. She looked down the beach towards the direction where she came from; there was a small hut with a man in swimming trunks was sitting at it, she wondered had he noticed her walking down the beach. He looked like a local but she didn't recognise it. She began to walk back in the direction she had begun to walk. She wanted a man to talk to, to caress her, kiss her in the moonlight, ride along the beach on horses while the sun was setting into the sea with her and most of all spend time with her.

She walked around the back of the hotel and up the fire escapes all up to the penthouse, not wanting to be confronted by her father.

She succeeded her journey or so she thought, she walked to her room when she heard a cough she winced and turned around.

"Where have you been?" her father said sternly.

"I went for a walk on the beach."

"In stilettos?" he asked indicating to her shoes

"I took them off."

"Lily dear what are we going to do with you?"

"Erm let me leave home get married to someone I want to and not some rich tight assed jerk off who is more concerned about work than me."

"Alex will grown on you."

"Bloody hope not, I'm going out tonight."

"Where?"

"None of your business dad I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm twenty three for crying out loud."

"You're not going out."

"And how do you plan to stop me," she challenged.

"You're not going, your sister wasn't this much trouble."

"My sister married the man you set her up with. Your happy she's happy everyone is bloody happy except me," Lily said angrily, she turned to go into her room and then stopped, "Dad have there been any new comers to the island I mean to live recently?"

"There was a couple of young lads six months ago, one is still lurking about the place, he works in one of the night clubs, I think Saga or Cano," he replied.

She muttered under her breath, you needed to know people to get into those clubs without queuing for hours and she didn't know anyone, her father refused her and social life also even if she did know anyone the bouncers wouldn't let her in. everyone on the island knew her father and respected him, for he owned half of it.

James stood behind the bar at Saga serving people; he smiled at the people and chatted with them as he poured drinks, made cocktails and yelled at the DJ. He would never get tired of this job, he was meant to look out for funny looking people that may work for Voldemort during the day and do what ever he wanted to do at night.

As the night dragged on the bin in which bottles slowly gathered in eventually became full, James told Abigail he co-worker and another Auror undercover that he was going out for air and to dispose of the bottles.

When he reached outside he found the air unusually pleasant, he leant against the wall and he could hear the base of the music through the walls, he looked at his watch it was quarter to eleven so he decided to go for a quick walk around the club to look at the queues and then skip them by showing his card to the bouncers, he loved that the most about his job, being evil. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at the pavement for a moment before starting his walk around. He hadn't got to the first corner when someone slammed at full speed into him sending him to the floor.


	2. Twisted

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that J.K has created (damn her) the only thing in this story that is mine is the plot**_

_woohoo finally chapter two took me a long time to get round to writing this :D _

_r/r_

**

* * *

**

**Twisted **

Lily began to run, Alex was the last person she wanted to see today or tomorrow or ever in fact but she had no choice if she wanted to keep her father happy. The road was straight with no other roads on either side of it for her to escape down, she finally saw an alleyway and decided that it would be the best place for her to go considering people might be down there and she had no idea where she was. Before she even told herself to stop she collided with something or rather someone and sent them both to the floor.

"Oh shit I'm sorry," she said getting up off the ground, then helping the stranger.

"No problem I'm used to being run down by people," a male voice joked.

"I don't suppose you know the way back to the beach? I'm kinda lost."

"Yea but I have to finish my shift at the club before I can leave," he replied.

"Oh," Lily said disappointed, "I'll just ask one of the bouncers."

"Yea they should be able to sort you out a taxi back, not safe for a pretty girl like you to be walking around alone at this time of night," he said, "Just tell them to charge Potter for the taxi."

"Thanks," Lily said before she began to walk away. She glanced back at the man and before she knew it she was sitting on the floor nursing her ankle. "Ow."

"Can you walk?" said the man coming up to her and picking her up off the floor.

"Erm," Lily said trying to take a step forward but her foot panged with pain, "No."

"Alright come with me, you'll just have to sit in the office until I can give you a lift home."

"No really there is no need, argh, ok. I can wait."

He lifted her up and walked a few steps and went in the back doors of the club. "So what were you running from?" he asked, running his hand through his hair as he searched for something in the cupboard. "A-Ha"

"I was running from erm some friends of mine. What are you doing?"

"Tying up your foot – it'll hurt a lot less and you should be able to walk on it tomorrow," he looked at the stunned look on her face, "My mum was a nurse and I was going to be a doctor before I decided against it and came here. Stay in here and well make your self at home – my office is well at your disposal. Oh and if you need anything that you cant find buzz on that phone the number 18 and ask for James Potter," he smiled and left.

Lily was left alone in the office, it wasn't large but it was cosy and tidy. She looked up at the shelf and saw some books, while observing them she found one she hadn't read so took it down before parking herself on the couch and settling herself to read.

"Abi," James said "There's a muggle girl in my office with a sprained ankle will you lock up today?"

"Yea sure. Why can't she get a cab?"

"She can't walk more than five steps."

"Ah ok. Yes sir how may I help you?" Abigail said turning to serve customers.

"Man I can't wait till my night off next week," James said as he poured a beer, "Then I will be the punter. Four fifty please."

"You just want to get drunk and laid," Abigail laughed.

"Damn right, it's what men do best. OI, thank you," James said disturbing a brawl and putting the change in the till.

As two o'clock in the twilight hours drew nearer the club slowly emptied. James clocked off and went to his office where he found the girl reading. "You know I never asked your name," he said from the door way.

"Jesus Christ. Sorry you startled me. I'm Lily Evans."

"Pretty name," he said grabbing his coat, "Come on lets get you home now shall we," he said going over to help her up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, argh stupid foot," Lily said trying to walk.

"It'll be quicker if I carried you," James laughed picking Lily up into his arms. He only put her down once they got to his jeep. "So where am I taking you to?"

"Hotel de Rose," lily replied.

"Oh classy, how long you staying round here?"

"Till the end of summer then I'm back to work. I teach. Oh and I live in the hotel, my father owns it," Lily said in a matter-of-fact tone getting in the pickup truck and closing the door.

As James drove them through the town, they were still quite some distance when his phone rang.

"What idiot is calling," James said looking at his phone, "oh that idiot, excuse us will I pull over he probably has the best most exciting news in the world or it could be his usual bollox," James said stopping the car and getting out

"Yes, Sirius," James said leaning against the car.

"Hey James. Listen don't talk, the guy that you have been trying to find on that island well he's still a mystery but he is planning to do something at the summer ball at Hotel de Rose that is if something else doesn't go to plan we aren't quite sure yet. They say he has a girlfriend a muggle born that Voldemort wants for some reason or another and he is planning to make her his and give that girl to him the only problem is that the files say that this girl, his girlfriend is dead so we don't know what to believe."

"Ok and what does this have to do with me?"

"Well you just have to be there and keep an eye on things."

"Yea well what else am I supposed to do? Hey Sirius call me later I'm taking this really hot muggle girl home cause she nearly killed herself by spraining her ankle."

"Yea, WHAT! There is a decent girl at The Island?"

"Yea, I'll see you later. Come down next week on Friday it's my day off and I'm going to see if Moony can get us into this club."

"Cool, I'll see what I can do cya mate," Sirius said before the line went dead.

James got back into the jeep, "Sorry about that, my friend is having trouble at work and stuff so he's just calling me to ask if he can come down next weekend cause we, well I want to go to this new club, erm near the pub White Dragon."

"You're going to try to get in on opening night?"

"Yea friend sorta works there. So shall we go?" James said starting the car and drove her to the hotel.

Once they were inside the hotel James escorted Lily to the penthouse that was her home, she wouldn't have been able to get up there anyway without his help. As she turned her key in the door, James heard someone walk to it and as she opened it a large beefy man greeted him.

"What is this?" he said looking at James.

"Home help?" Lily smiled nervously.

"Really what kind of home help?" he asked.

"Can you hold that thought," Lily said to her father, closing the door. "Run out of this place before he gets a gun and shoots you," she said to James urging him to take the stairs. "Go, thank you though," Lily said to him.

James was annoyed to say the least he forgot to ask her if she had a number he could call her at.

"Yes dad," Lily said opening the door again, "Must you be so insensitive I actually kinda liked him as well." Lily hopped into the house, "Good night."

"Lily come on talk to me I'm only trying to protect you."

"Protect me is that what your trying to do?" Lily spun round, "Have you no idea what you are doing to my life. I'm twenty three for crying out loud and I have a curfew, and in this moment of honestly I am not as innocent as you think I am!" she yelled before baring the pain and walking to her room slamming the door. As she slumped against the door her mind screamed at her telling her she needed to get some before she went insane.


	3. Third Date

_ok i actually feel like crying cause i dont know if i like this chapter at all - no sorry i feel that its crap but owing to the fact that i haven't posted in a while and it goes with the plot it has to be this way_

_please tell me what you think - pwease by reviewing_

_also i would like to thank all those who reviewed my last chappies - and i feel so crap that i cant be bothered to go and check but i know **sash **and **jess **have reviewed so yea thankies!!_

_R&R_

**

* * *

**

**"Third Date"**

James was standing with his friends in the new club that had opened that night. It was called Unicorns of Light the owner was the pub owner too and had an unhealthy obsession with mythical creatures although technically they weren't mythical but that was something James was willing to over look. It was only an hour or so into the opening evening and he knew there were going to be many more events like the karaoke and sing-a-thon but weren't they kinda the same thing?

When he thought about it he really didn't care, in fact all he could think about was that girl that he took home the other week. All he could remember about her was her fiery red hair and dazzling green eyes and her name Lily. Her surname hadn't stuck in his mind but where she lived did, it was then he decided to go and see her tomorrow and ask her what happened to his book although he knew it was in his office, that was beside the point he wanted to see her again.

Lily was surprise when he father let her go to the new club in his place, as he was too busy doing something else – probably having a meeting with his staff. Her life was rather boring in her view. As she got out of the car that had been sent by the club "Unicorns of Light" (rather ironic to her to be honest but that was a completely different story), she flashed the invitation at the bouncer and was let in immediately.

Once she was in she knew she had to mingle with the other people but there were so many and she really wanted a drink. So that was priority to get hammered and maybe find a cute guy to flirt with – and she wasn't into random sex so that was out of the menu.

She had just finished her fourth sex on the beach – it was the only drink that took her fancy and the bartender was pleasant enough to talk to although he wasn't exactly fancy-able she preferred her rescuer from last week, tall, dark and handsome and strong. Lily wanted a man not some rich boy who she was compelled to go out with by her father. The thought of doing the real life wording of the drink was good though, mind you there would be sand in usual places. She needed to find someone else to talk to and then she remembered that James would be there so she left her seat at the bar and went to find him, hoping that he was actually there and had not all of a sudden decided not to come. Now that would be a blow to her.

James was coming of the toilets when a girl with dark straight hair approached him, she was pretty enough but she wasn't exactly the type he like. When he looked at her he could see that she had blonde coming out of her roots – ugh blondes – he had enough of them.

AN: I have nothing against blondes

So he told her he needed to get back to his friend and although she looked thoroughly disappointed he couldn't actually care less. As he sat down with Remus, and some other friends that he had made during his stay at the Island. Suddenly his gaze was drawn to a group of two or three guys standing in what seemed like a semi-circle around a girl, when he looked closer he saw a familiar glint of red hair and something made him draw his attention to her eye.

"Hey, James, were going to leave, there's going to be a bon-fire on the beach near the hut thing you sit at. You coming or not."

James was snapped back in to reality, "Yea I might come, I'm going to see if I left my phone in the toilets cause I don't seem to have it on me."

Lily didn't know how it happened but she found her self in quite the predicament, three men had cornered her and backed her against a wall and were trying to touch her up. Not what she liked, no way. To be caressed yes but buy one guy. She then saw someone staring at the group of men, she glanced sideways to where they had been sitting but they were gone. The hope that had built up for a second was smashed in half the time; her hero wasn't there to help her out of this situation.

James had walked towards the toilets until Remus had gone up the stairs, then he turned around and went towards the group he had spotted moments earlier.

Now standing behind them he felt small – three against one and his chances weren't very high, maybe he should just leave and well no he wouldn't because that wouldn't be very James Potter. And so James was standing behind the men and waiting for something to pop into his mind to get the poor girl out of this. Then an idea came across his mind – although strangely he wanted it to be true – he would overlook that for now.

Lily was pressed against the wall and was wondering how she would get out of this on her own, they were leering at her, sending shivers down her spine. She began to look around the room to see if she could get some help from someone, when she heard someone cough, the three surrounding her span round and looked at the offender.

James was faced with four people giving him odd looks. He tried to put on his yes-now-piss-off-look but in his opinion he failed.

"Lily we have to go. The others are waiting," he said to her.

Lily highly confused raised her eyebrow, but owing to the fact she didn't want to be intimidated again she decided to go along with him, "Already?" Lily said amazed, and it wasn't false either.

James nodded and took her hand before moving quickly to avoid noticing the feeling of warmth and comfort that he got from holding her hand.

Once they got outside Lily thanked James and was about to call a taxi when he took her hand once again, and lead her to his car, for some reason she got in willingly.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Bonfire – otherwise I will be skinned alive by my friends and I will be damned if I leave you alone," James said starting his pick-up.

"Oh," Lily said watching him drive in the opposite direction to the beach, "I swear the beach is in the other direction."

"Yea this is an island the beach is in all directions – and plus no one goes here so we use it to our advantage."

"Why does no-one go there?" Lily asked curious.

"Some story about a werewolf on the lose or something. I don't actually know."

"Do you actually have to go?" Lily asked, although James didn't reply.

"No, but yea."

James had already decided to not go to the bonfire but instead he would quickly stop at the Chinese take out place near his home and then take Lily for a late night pick nick on the beach he wanted to get to know her better.

Lily was surprised when he stopped at a Chinese takeaway place but not because of the fact that he had stopped it was because there was a Chinese takeaway place on the island. She was stunned, and by the time she had gotten over the shock James had returned with a big bag full of hot nice smelling Chinese food, she was very tempted to open it and see if he had got what she liked the most. Chow Mien or Sweet and sour chicken balls – simple yet delicious.

Ten minutes later James heard the gravel crunch underneath his car as he stopped it. Before getting out he winked at Lily and got out of the car. Moments later he heard Lily get out on the other side.

"Follow me," James said to Lily.

Lily did as she was told although she found it odd that she couldn't see at least a dim light in either direction that she looked.

"Erm question, how come there is no one here apart from us?" Lily asked.

"Well you see," James hesitated running his hand through his hair as custom, "there is a bonfire somewhere down the beach but I thought I would show something much better, but first we eat."

"Ok, and can I find out what you are going to show me?"

"Erm no," James said spreading out a blanket.

"Where the hell?" Lily said astounded.

"Basket I took out of the car, candles my lovely?"

Lily giggled as she sat down on the blanket with the food and put it out, "What are we.." she trailed off as James handed her a fork. "Never mind," she finished and began to eat. Lucky there was chow mien among lots of other stuff.

James was watching her eat the Chinese and was amazed that someone could eat as much as him, he sighed and looked into her eyes briefly before looking back down on his food.

"Come with me," he said a moment later, standing up and waiting for her to get up before sweeping up the mess on the blanket and placing it into the basket.

Lily followed him, although she found it hard to keep up she found that he would wait for her and would give her a hand if she needed help to clamber over some rocks or up a steep bank. She found it increasingly hard to believe that she didn't know him well and he was so kind to her, despite her suspicions she found it hard to not be weary of him.

James had finally found the place he had often come to in the past weeks of being here somehow it was possible the most calm place he had ever seen and it was rumoured that even during a storm that the waters in this area would not even stir.

"Wow," Lily said looking out onto the horizon; a soft breeze ran past them, and she shivered.

"Maybe we should get back to the car," James said noticing that Lily was shivering; as she nodded they made their way back to the car.

As they walked back to the car the skies rumbled deeply and a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, slowly warm summer rain began to drizzle down. They ran to James car and got in as fast as they could. Laughing, as they got inside surprised at how wet they were. James then noticed that Lily looked beautiful.

"Right well, I think that you should come back to mine and dry off a bit before I drop you home."

"Yea sounds good to me," Lily replied.

By the time they pulled up out side James' home the rain was torrential, Lily could hardly see and she could feel the rain pelting down on her head. Somewhere along the way she stumbled but instead of falling to the ground she fell into James arms. He was laughing playfully at her, his arms were around her waist and she could feel him supporting her, suddenly he stopped laughing. Lily looked up at him and suddenly realised that they were standing holding each other in the rain.

They kissed. James felt like he had tasted heaven, but a clap of thunder made Lily pull away.

"I'm sorry," James said, "I don't know what," he continued but he was cut of by Lily kissing him again.

He turned her towards the door and still kissing her he drove her in the direction of it. Fumbling for his keys to open the door as he kissed her deeper more softly.

Lily heard the door click behind her and she wrapped her arms around James neck as he pushed her through the door into the hallway using his feet to close the door. As she was pressed against the wall she lifted her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist. Then running her hand through his wet tangled hair, he pulled away from her.

"Shouldn't be doing this. I mean we haven't even gone on a data or anything like that," he said feeling guilty of 'taking advantage' of Lily.

Lily giggled and kissed him softly before pulling away again, "Well lets think," she replied thoughtfully twirling her long fingers in his hair, "Third date technically. First was last week when you dropped me home. Second was the Chinese pick-nick, and this is the third. Everyone knows you have sex on your third date."

James pressed himself closer to her wet body and kissed her deeply. "Upstairs," he said half kissing her. He moved his arms to her lower back and moved away from the wall.

His bedroom door was closed behind them and Lily was pressed against it, she felt James hands slide up her sides taking her t-shirt with them; she lifted her arms up and smiled at him as he did so. Only now was she beginning to wish she had worn a skirt – it would have made things much easier. Lily watched James pull his own shirt off to reveal a finely toned chest, slowly he pushed her further against the door before kissing her deeply again and forcing her to fine his belt with her hands as she breathed in the groggy smell of damp clothes still on their bodies.

While he was kissing her softly he moved his hands down to her waist line and pulled her upwards so that his trousers could easily fall of him, then only did he find that he had a slight predicament of the fact that she was also wearing jeans. At least he knew how to get out of this one. He unwrapped her legs from his waist and she gave him a startled look, "You'll see," he said simply when she opened her mouth in protest.

Lily watched as she lost her jeans to the floor, then she was pulled towards the bed and was made to sit on the very edge, while James persisted to kiss her further. Normally by now she would have become slightly aggravated for having to wait so long but this was a good build up. Slowly as she was pushed down onto the bed, she felt her bra snap at the back and she had a slight inclination that this was going to be a lot better than she first thought.

James felt Lily's feet around the waist of his trousers pushing the boxers down, the dark heated room seemed to have gone up in temperature suddenly. Holding his body up with one hand and pushing Lily further onto the bed whilst pulling down her remaining garment.

As she lay underneath him with her arms around his neck again he slowly caressed her to the point where she could not feel when they had joined, she bit her lip trying to with hold the boundaries of pleasure she had never felt before. It was neither fast nor furious but it was loud and loving. Whatever he was doing Lily couldn't believe it, then he stopped.

James had noticed Lily's eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. "Am I…" he started but she cut him off.

"No," she whispered hoarsely wanting him to carry on.

She shifted her legs slightly, moving one up and bringing James head closer to her to kiss him. He began again this time slightly more vigorously, she gasped in pleasure and she held his back for strength as he weakened her. A smile cracked upon his mouth as she moaned in pleasure once again.

* * *

_well there it was the most shite chapter of the century - now go on and agree (or disagree) with me_


	4. Once, twice, come again

_Ok fine its refusing to let me draw a little line thingy - i'll fix that later_

_Right now - you weren't expecting another chap so soon were ya? (well i bet people who know me weren't lol) but yes it is another chappie! lets all cheer three times - or not righty ho_

_before i shall shut up i will have to say thank you to what could be my only 4 readers but hey! 4 is good_

_**hpjsr **- thanks for the review and the one in the last chappie too- i just didn't get mailed so i didn't know _

_**leafs-gurl999 **- also thank you for reviewing all 3 of me chaps so far! - again didn't get mailed_

_**Jess and sash **- ahh now what can i say about you two? i know Jess i was not fishing for compliments i was telling the truth and i still think chap 3 was a disaster and no sash is the only one with ST and sash I have BROWN hair - insulted - but i have the brains of a blond when it comes to things meh - thankies for the reviews and great moral support from both of ya :P_

_I shall now let you read away (btw this is by far the longest chap)_

* * *

**Once, twice, come again**

Lily woke up in the morning and found that she had been covered with summer bed sheets. She also noticed that as she moved she didn't ache all over as would be normal after a night like that she smiled to herself and turned around. Turning around she found that she was alone in the room; slowly sitting up she was surprised to see that her clothes weren't on the floor, and then she heard someone walking up the stairs. She watched the door open and saw James carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

"Breakfast is served madam," he said winking and putting the tray next to her on the bed, before climbing onto the bed from the other side and sitting next to her.

"Erm thank you, and I know this may sound odd but where are my clothes?" Lily said hesitantly.

"Drying in the bathroom," James said placing his finger underneath her chin and tilting it to kiss her.

Lily giggled and pulled away from him smiling. She had never once been treated like this before. "Let me eat," Lily said as James began kissing her neck.

Once Lily had finished eat she found her self trapped by James although she didn't mind much. She was wrapped in the sheet and he was wearing boxer, so his intentions weren't all that bad. After all breakfast in bed, wasn't an often occurrence.

James bent his head down so that his lips touched Lily's, he felt her hands run through his hair as he kissed her. Lily then pulled away, and he resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

"I need to get home," she said solemnly.

"Hmm, I suppose so, but will I ever see you again?"

Lily snorted from beneath him, "Gimme a pen," she said, forcing James to get off the bed and look in the chest of drawers for a pen.

"What do you need a pen for?" he said handing her one.

"Hand," she said and James curious to see what she wanted to do stretched out his hand. He suddenly felt as though she was writing something on it. "There, now you can call me on my mobile."

James smiled, and threw her a shirt of his, "Can't go prancing around the house with nought on," he smiled. "Although you could, I wouldn't mind."

Lily didn't say anything, for someone so nice he was arrogant but she liked him. He seemed to have some kind of charm about him that was irresistible. She pulled the shirt on and got out of the warm bed, she stumbled over the tray and James grabbed her hand pulling her away from the floor. Blushing deeply she was led to the bathroom.

"All your stuff is in there, and you can take a towel if you want to use the shower," James said, "Once your done I'll drop you home."

Lily smiled, "Thank you," she said leaning on the door and for some reason wishing that he would help her get dressed in the same way he helped her get undressed.

James watched the door close and hardly restrained himself from getting the key in his room and letting himself in. moments later he heard the shower water pelt on the base of the bath. He sighed and decided to get dressed, and tap her number into his phone to not forget.

Twenty minutes after Lily went into the bathroom she came out dressed and James took her home.

Later on that evening once Lily had returned home and been severely questioned on where she had been all night to which she replied. "Out like you told me to be." Before shutting herself in her room. She was now sitting on the fire escape, watching the sun set. Her back was pressed against the wall, she wasn't scared of heights but she had an insecurity of sitting outside where someone could see her. She wanted James to call her; she had given him her number hadn't she? Maybe she would go visit him at the club he worked at, that was if he was working tonight.

"Ahh crap, Lily your not desperate," she muttered to herself although somewhere in the back of her mind something said to her. She wanted James to call her **_no but you like him; he's a real man unlike Alex._**

A week laterJames was sitting in his office doing the books for the club while fumbling with his phone, should he call her, should he not? He slammed the phone on the table and left the office. Abigail stared at him as he managed to crush three glasses while cleaning them.

"What's wrong?"

"Need to ask?"

"Well no I was just wondering if it wasn't a girl for once."

"Meh, it's always a girl on this fucking island. Its just I haven't thought about someone as much as I have since high school and I'm bloody joking you went to school with me, I can't even bloody remember that girls name."

"Oh yea Lily this, Lily that, she's so beautiful, smart, witty, clever, blah, blah, blah. Then it would end, shame she hates a big sigh and me! So melodramatic. You sure you're not gay?"

"Very funny," James said thoughtfully. It had been a long time since he left school and he had a lot of things happen to him to make him forget this particular girl, other girls. He tried to remember what she looked like, but all he could see was a tall curvy figure with long wavy hair. "You don't perhaps…" he began but was cut off

"Potter!" someone yelled.

"Ahh erm yes! Coming," he called back, "No glasses were smashed here," he whispered.

"What do you call this mess?" said Melbourne.

"A paperwork mess. Hey in my defence you only put it on my desk yesterday and it was my day off yesterday."

"I know but it's a mess, sort it out."

"Yes sir, captain sir," James said loudly enough for Abigail to hear.

"Your not funny Potter," Melbourne said rolling his eyes. "Oh and I got a call from what's-his-face from the hotel, said that there's a group of people coming for a party of some sort. Make sure that this place is top notch. The group are probably the people he had a meeting with last night," he sighed.

James knew how much he hated the big groups of "important" people coming to the club. Although they did buy the most expensive drinks. He could show off his cocktail making skill tonight. **_No more innocent prey, until you have called Lily. _**

The party had arrived and to be frank they were pretty boring, there was no live DJ tonight and the band had cancelled last minute so they had to play standard stereo music. He was on his break and he could not be bothered to go outside so he just sat on the other side of the bar talking to Abigail.

Alex had asked Lily if she would join him and some of his friends to a night out, she agreed simply on the basis that James hadn't called her and maybe she would forget about him, but the more she thought about him the more something ticked in her mind that she knew him.

"So where are we going," Lily asked Alex.

"No where, at the moment because these people cant decide," Alex replied

"Nope we have decided Al, there's a club Lou wanted to go to some time ago, I think it was called the Saga, or something like that. Shall we go?"

Lily kept shtum as they walked off down the road; she wasn't about to say anything she wanted to go there.

As they entered the club Lily noticed some of her fathers associates leaving. On their way out they stopped and introduced themselves to Alex and Alex introduced his friends to them, she was left out completely. Shocked and rather pissed off Lily said she was going to the toilet. After stressing out in the toilets and having a mental debate whether to go back or not she decided to go back to Alex and see if he gave her any attention. As she sat down she was asked if she would like anything and before she could answer she heard, orange juice it is.

**_What am I invisible and voiceless? _**Lily felt like asking them so once they had finished their first round of drinks and had spread out around the room a bit. She had be obliged to join Alex in a slow dance although she found that her feet hurt after the amount of times he had stepped on them.

It was drawing closer to midnight and the group she came with had dispersed into the club and she was beyond seeing anyone, Alex had passed out from alcohol overdose on the seat beside her, and she, well she still needed to drink some. Carefully she took some money from his pocket and went to the bar. Spying and empty seat she took it and waited to be served.

"What would you like madam?" said the bartender with his back still to her as he was sorting out the glasses.

"Erm a double vodka and orange please," she replied holding in the urge to ask for a phone call too. "Thank you," Lily said as he put the glass on the counter. She handed over her money. "You know when you get someone's number you normally call them," she added.

"Err yea I know but well," James stuttered, "I picked up my phone and dialled but I couldn't press call cause well I freaked."

Lily lifted her eyebrow at him and laughed softly, "Oh well," she said taking some of her drink, "See that guy who has passed out in the box seat things, that is the guy my father insits on me seeing," Lily told James spitefully.

"Do you not have a choice to not see him?"

"Erm I quote, 'He's just right for you, plenty of money, decent job'" she stopped, "Sounds great doesn't it, but he has no time, once a week I have to see him," she rolled her eyes, "If your with someone they are at least supposed to call you, talk to you, but no, I'm just going out with him to please my father."

"Ahh, what about me then?"

"Nah your for my pleasure, for now," Lily said softly making James chuckle.

"I'll be right with you," he said winking as he went to serve some more customers.

It was just after two thirty in the morning, the club was now empty except Lily and James, Abigail had gone home at around one so that she could get up tomorrow morning for an appointment of some sort. They were still talking.

"So what brought you here?" Lily asked him drinking beer through a straw.

"I got sent here for erm what did my boss say oh yea," he cleared his throat and put on a high frilly voice, " 'Potter you need a break overworking yourself isn't going to get you far, here take this, its your pay for the next six months while you rest up, and a bloody tan man, never seen someone so pale'"

Lily laughed at his impression, "You got six months?"

"Well no she asked how long and I said six thinking weeks and she goes months it is, after about two weeks here I got bored of sitting on the beach and going to bars and got a job here, were Abs was, hadn't seen her in ages. We went to school together you see."

"Ahh, how long have you got left here?"

"Well it depends you see, my boss here, sometimes sends me off to other places around the island that he owns and I work there for a while and then come back here, but my real boss Lady J, she can call on me anytime in the next six weeks and ask me to come back."

"So you only have six weeks left here?"

"Yep just till after the summer. Now you, why do you come here for the summer?"

"Err, cause I have no money?" Lily said causing James to roll his eyes, "OK fine because a couple of years back, maybe more now, I met some guy and he was just so everything I didn't want and he showed me such a good time, and then he disappeared. No photos of him nothing, but I know that he will come back, or not I don't know but I was," she paused, "just out of school, five years ago."

James was highly confused buy what she said, so they sat in silence for a while. Until she broken the silence with "Do you ever get the feeling that you've forgotten a large part of your life?"

"Erm well yea, I can't remember much about my last year at school, I mean I remember doing insane things but I don't remember the details, I'm also apprehensive about asking my friends cause that would be weird, going up to them and saying, 'What happened throughout the last year of school' and then looking like a maniac," James said beginning to clean the bar.

"Ahh good I'm not the only one then. Although I find that I can't remember more than a year, I remember what I learnt and everything but I just don't remember stupid things like outings and stuff, but I do believe I had a boyfriend. Hmm I can't remember." Lily said before her eyes lit up. "Ok I have an idea I ask you a question answer, honestly, and then you ask a question and I'll answer honestly. Much quicker way of getting to know someone."

James lips curved into a smile, "You start."

"Erm ok. Hmm. Have you ever been in love, and if yes then her name."

"I think I was once but that was back in school and I don't remember much from my last year as I said. Ok," James said Lily nodded, "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"What? Ok erm eighteen. Same to you."

"Eh I think, I was sixteen or seventeen, yea one of the two damned birthdays you know? Erm one thing you wish you could change about the past."

"That's not a question, but erm well if I could I would save my mum but fate is fate right so I don't think I would change anything. How many girls have you bedded?"

"Under ten, I don't count but its under fifteen and for the record none of them were one night stands, well apart from you but well we have plenty of time," James gave her a cocky grin, making her snort.

"Want to change that now?" Lily said leaning over the bar and kissing him gently on the lips, getting off the stool and walking towards the door.

Before Lily knew it James had locked up and they were outside his house again.

He was kissing her while pressing her against his bedroom wall with his hips, undoing her shirt while her hands searched his waistline to release his trousers, and hopefully at the same time his under garments. She felt his hand slide down her hip and up her skirt, before he began to fumble with her knickers. She stopped kissing him and pulled away smiling laughing at his astonished look, considering her failure to remove his trousers she pulled away his shirt and at the same time let hers fall to the floor.

He searched her eyes as he undid his trousers and let her pull them off him he noticed her black lacy bra was strapless and part of his lips curved into a smile. He pushed her gently into the wall again sliding one of his hands up her back and unclipping the clasps of the bra, which fell to the floor.

Lily placed one of her hands on his cheek, wishing he would just hurry up with the undressing of her. She then noticed her skirt had been removed and she scowled at him, "That is not fair," smiling at him, she kissed him, letting their tongues massage each other. He was still playing with the edge of her knickers, she groaned slightly.

James heard this and chuckled, "My, my aren't we impatient today?"

"Fuck you," Lily said.

"No I'll gladly fuck you though," he said placing his hand under one of her legs after removing the last piece of clothing and lifting it to his waist. He kissed her; it was long and slow, with passion.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her other legs to support herself more. He was toying with her, his finger was trailing down her front and when he reached her belly button, he stoked her sides as though tickling her. Lily found the sensation oddly pleasing but the whole time she was growing more agitated, she was yearning for him between her legs, she wanted to have blindingly great sex again.

She kissed him while he was tormenting her playfully, he was rather shocked, the kiss wasn't one he remembered experiencing ever before, one of her hands was playing with his hair and the other was wrapped around his neck, she had total control of him for now at least. He moved his hands to her back and brought her naked body closer to his own.

Taking her away from the wall he walked towards his bed were her clambered onto with Lily still wrapped around his body, as soon as he had shuffled far enough from the foot on the bed he fell forward and Lily let a slight gasp of pleasure out as he did so. This was going to be good.

Some hours later Lily felt James collapse on top of her, he wasn't heavy but he seemed comfortable where he was, or at least that's what Lily thought until he slide off her and propped his head up on his elbow next to her. He began stroking her hair the roots slightly wet from her sweat, Lily placed a hand on his chest and slid her hand up to his shoulder which she used to draw him closer to her body to his her, caress her more, kiss her more, be with her more. She could see his eyes closing, sleep was beginning to wash over him, so as he lay down on the bed she nestled her head between his chin and shoulder and his arm wrapped around her bringing her closer to him.

* * *

_Please review :P thank you for reading_


	5. Meet the Rent

_OK first of all soooo sorry for how long this took but i was super busy and plus it would have been done and dusted earlier but stupid little children have been insisting on sitting on me and watching tom and jerry for hours on end sooooo not fun - did i mention HYPER CHILDREN - gah_

**also **_i had some trouble with this chapter before i realised i could just put something in somewhere else and yea complete mayhem in my mind for the past week or so - therefore this stayed on about 2 pages until yesterday and bleh - not to mention i have spent less and less time at home and even less in front of this damned machine - social lives can be so hard to handle - or rather parents say ANNA COME WE ARE GOING SHOPPING (so far that has been monday - thursday what fun)_

**_Thank you all for your reviews - and of course some special thank yous_**

_**leafsgurl999**_**-** _haha!! the school thing will be revealed - and i think its a quite nice thingy to be honest but hey i am writing this_

_**Sash**__ - a rat er NO - not peter and i dont actually remember saying anything but thats just my mind playing tricks on me right?_

_**hpjsr **__- confussion is good - i hadn't actually worked out how to explain that until i dunno was it a week ago or summat? but yes all shall be revealed soon_

_**Jessie **__- you weren't last wow!!! lol ok thats mean - thanks for the review - even though you are ignoring me HUMPH_

_**Tish**- i love you!! no really i do - i almost hugged the moniter when i got your review (reviews are such a rareity for moi apart from the four above :P i love them too :D) again all shall be revealed in time_

_**Kmk **- well didn't nearly hug the monitor - spilt drink over meself in excitment (how sad) lol - well here it is the next chapter enjoy!!_

_**please read and review!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Meet the Rent**

Three weeks had passed since that night and Lily woke up suddenly, an arm casually was draped around her waist and she could feel the warm naked body of James next to her. The sheets were cold and she could feel James' leg in between hers. He stirred next to her and he pulled her closer to him, she looked at the led alarm clock that James had placed on her side of the bed for her connivance considering she spent nearly every night at his house. It was nearly eight in the morning, so she turned around in the bed and wrapped her arms around James' neck, he was still sound asleep, so she drew herself closer to him and kissed him.

He groaned the woman could not possibly want more could she? Not that he minded of course but it was tiring. He kissed her back and rolled on top of her.

"Morning stranger," she breathed underneath him.

"Why so early?" he groaned.

"Because," Lily said through kisses. "You have to meet my father a lunch and you can't go looking like you just had sex."

"I would rather not go."

"Well he wants to meet you anyway, cause I'm not at home anymore. Now off I need to shower," Lily said pushing him off herself, sorry that he didn't resist

"Want help?" James called after her.

"I don't see why not," Lily said popping her head back through door wearing the shirt that James had given her and the boxer shorts that she had stolen from him. She watched amused as James stumbled out of bed. Maybe she was pushing him a bit to hard.

Only one other problem had arisen in their relationship. James would be leaving in a matter of weeks as his six months paid of doing nothing work began to thin. Lily was becoming attached to him, not just physically but he was just everything she wanted in a guy.

She could go round to his house whenever she wanted to and even if he wasn't in she could let herself in via the back door, the key hidden above the framed in a dent, if she needed someone to talk to she could call him and he would answer it within a ring, these things meant he was constantly there for her. Work or no work.

He could cook that was another attraction; his personality was to die for, he just seemed perfect and yet Lily could sense something that he was holding back from her, although that didn't bother her too much considering she wasn't exactly being honest.

Now about his leaving, Lily wondered whether they would stay in touch or just lose contact altogether. She hoped they would stay in touch, but what she really wanted was for James to take her with him, she would eventually tell him about her secret.

James stood behind her in the shower, his hands on her hips as she turned the water on and gathered together an assortment of bottles, containing shampoo and washing stuff. He loved the feel of her skin against his, the scent of her curly red hair, the way she kissed him in order to wake him up, shut him up or just have a snogging session on the sofa downstairs in front of the TV.

They weren't the only things he loved about her; she would turn up in the middle of the night just after he got home from working at the club and seduce him or make him less tense, or when he came home to find her cooking something in the kitchen.

With every other girl he had been with he felt like he was being used, but with Lily it was different, she came around to his house they talked, went out and came stumbling through the door, undressing each other.

However he would be leaving in a few weeks and he didn't exactly want to leave her. Would she want to come with him though? Would she be able to accept his secret? He pondered this for sometime now but he hadn't gone past the thought of the questions, her reactions were still set back in his mind for another time.

They now sat in a small café that Lily's father had wanted to meet them in. James was staring into his tea.

"James it'll be fine. My father won't ask any incriminating at least I don't think so," Lily said to him as Mr. Evans came through the door. "I'll see you later."

"Yea," James mumbled in response. He watched Mr. Evans walk towards the table. He stood up shook hands and sat down again.

"So you're the fellow my daughter spends all her waking hours with, not to mention some of her sleeping hours to," Mr. Evans said making James grin slightly.

"I would believe so sir," he replied.

Mr. Evans observed James. His grin wasn't cocky it showed that he liked spending time with Lily, he seemed of medium build, fairly intelligent but it was his beliefs and background that Mr. Evans was interested in. normally the first thing he would have asked a boy that Lily was seeing how much money his family had but it seemed that this time that would be inappropriate considering the amount of time Lily had spent with him.

When he thought about it a bit he could see that Lily enjoyed her time with James which could also be worked out by comparing the amount of time she had spent with Alex Piantnik, the man that he had recently chosen for her.

Mr. Evans had already lost one daughter to a pompous fat bastard but Petunia seemed to like him and at the time he had approved. Now he wanted his youngest to marry someone with a stable job and that could provide her with everything that she wanted. Alex in his opinion was just that, but was his opinion justified?

He sat across from James and could tell that the boy was nervous, just like he should be. He was fumbling with the empty coffee cup in front of him as though he had nothing better to do, at that moment in time anyway.

Mr. Evans had already established a firm but not solid opinion of James in the few moments that they had said nothing between each other. He was a gentlemen, kind, probably had little or no money but he didn't need any charity, he worked for whatever he had in his pockets and was grateful for it. James was also the type that wouldn't just leave a girl stranded; Mr. Evans knew that from experience.

"So Mr. Potter," he said suddenly startling James from his trance. "What do you do for a living?"

"I work in London sir," James said thinking what an Auror would be in muggle terms, "as a deputy head in a department of the Scotland yard. Most of it is paper work though."

"Then why are you here?" Mr. Evans asked confused at the thought.

"My boss. Lady J told me to come here, wasn't sleeping eating much mainly living off coffee and canteen food."

"But you've been here for almost six months!" he exclaimed

"That's the beauty of it I suppose I only asked for six weeks off and she gave me six months off, saying I needed to tan a bit, meet new people, sort my objectives in life out and stuff."

"I see," Mr. Evans said, "Why did you get a job here then."

"Got bored of just doing nothing. Not in my nature, I think."

"Well then, that's interesting," Mr. Evans, said. So the boy had a decent mainland job but that didn't give him a good idea of what he was like, his intelligence where he went to school and most important of all although not many people knew this; whether James was a believer. "What kind of education did you have?"

"Boarding school. My father worked twenty-four seven and I would have gone to a normal school but my mum died when I was ten and I had to be shifted from relative to relative for the whole year and it wasn't really fair on them."

"Where did you board?"

"Small school in Scotland."

Mr. Evans surveyed him. There was some truth in what he said, but he would not utter the name of the school and how long he was there for as though it was a bad memory or something, so Mr. Evans did not push him.

They sat in silence for a couple of moments and James was beginning to wonder if Mr. Evans would ask what he studied while he was at school, that would be hard to explain so he had decided to say _oh you know just the normal things. _He looked into his empty cup he needed drink. He caught the waitress's eye and she came over and poured him some coffee. Then still sitting in silence James heard the bells jingle indicating someone had come in.

"Oh James here you are," Abigail said while trying to keep a backpack on her arm. "I need a lift and I don't have money for a cab to the port."

"Abs, this is Lily's dad, Mr. Evans this is my school friend that I work with," he said in order of politeness before turning to his friend, "Err what's wrong?"

"Sirius called. My dad is in hospital."

"Ok, erm just let me pay and I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks, you're a star James."

"Yea right," James said rolling his eyes, "Sorry to cut lunch short sir, it was nice talking to you," James said to Mr. Evans as he paid for the drinks.

Mr. Evans watched as James and Abigail left, the bag now on James shoulder and an arm around Abigails waist guiding her. He smiled softly, he hadn't got round to what he actually wanted to talk about. Well there would be other opportunities to do that later. He was going to see Alex now. Should be interesting.

"But-" Lily stammered.

"No buts Lily, you have to go with Alex tonight," her father replied

"Its so boring though. Couldn't it at least be an interesting convention?"

"This is interesting!"

"Oh yea walking around looking at what else my father can own on this good for nothing island. Yes tonnes of fun!"

"He's taking you to dinner later in Il Divo – that Italian place you like."

"Nooo," Lily groaned. "Dad, you do understand that in the what two or so months I have been here I have seen him for less than two weeks **_which_** is like wrong cause it is. When you're supposed to be dating someone are you supposed to have like three or four dates a week. At least that anyway."

"What like you and James?"

"No we don't go on dates. We just sit around eating talking. You know friend stuff. How did lunch go?"

"He left before we ate lunch. Some friend of his, Abs turned up."

"Hmmm, nice girl, she is. Talk to her sometimes, while James is in the back."

"So they have no relationship with each other?"

"Dad, no. Been friends since school apparently, or so I think yea no yea since school. Wish I had kept contact with Hailey and Angela, but oh well can't cry over spilt milk. Did you get round to the magic talk?"

"Lily tell me how am I supposed to get round to that in a conversation?"

"I don't know. Talk about Gunther he's obsessed with mythical things that are actually true but yea he doesn't know that," Lily said now rummaging through her closet. "I have nothing to wear. Do I have to go?"

"Yes and he's picking you up in an hour."

"WHAT!" Lily yelled, and stepped out of her closet. "An hour, ONE HOUR!!"

Mr. Evans stopped listening to his daughter as she began to ramble on about how it was impossible for a girl to get ready in an hour etc, etc, etc.

James was alone that night serving people with drinks and such, he would be stretched and he knew but he had done it at least once or twice before, he would forever curse himself at the end of the shift but he enjoyed the challenge.

It was still early into the opening hours of the club and James was beginning to feel worse for wear. Just as he was about to start cursing Lily for coming round nearly every night to his house – not that he minded much he enjoyed it but it was starting to get too much – (anyway) he spotted one of his best friends walking over to the bar.

"Hey Moony what you doing here?"

"Being bored because Alegro has closed for the night cause something went 'down' before I got there, so no work tonight."

"Well then Moony, hop over and help me out, Abs was called in today."

"What excuse did she use?"

"Dad was in hospital I believe. Had to give her a lift to the port. Clumsy tart spent her pay too quick."

"Prongs you should know better!"

"Shut up and help me," James said to his friend as he spotted Mr. Evans entering the bar. "Ah fuck, serve going out back for crisps."

Mr. Evans saw James talking to someone who appeared to be a customer. Then he saw James going into the back and letting the other in to serve customers, when James re-appeared he expected the unknown to go back out, but he didn't.

James tried to ignore the fact that Mr. Evans was in the club. Although this would soon become harder as he came up to the bar and sat down to be served. Thankfully Remus got there before James even had the chance to finish serving the current customers, a rather large group of giggling girls.

"Moony," James said looking at his friend at the other till, "Got any small change?"

"No, people keep giving me notes and I am running out," he replied.

"Shit," James said. Why did this only ever happen when they didn't have any change in the safe? "I have to go over the road to get some cause I'm fresh out. Should be back in a minute," James said grabbing some cash then ducking under the entrance flap and going out the front.

Mr. Evans was surprised as James ran out the club but he said nothing he just continued to observe 'Moony' as James called him serve people single. Moments after James had left he came back carrying a bag of change.

"Right here you go, it's not much but yea. If it gets too dire exact amount or no change will have to be implemented. You know how that works?"

"No I don't Prongs I only work in a pub after all," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Good point," James said looking at his friend before complying to serve someone who was behind him and trying to get his attention. "Yes, sir," he said turning around slightly agitated, "Ahh Mr. Evans. What would you like?"

"Vodka orange," he said, finally he had the boys attention.

"Hold that thought," James said noticing a brawl about to begin. He got the bouncers attention who nodded in response, "Sorry Mr. Evans what was that?"

"Vodka and orange."

"ALL OUT," Remus yelled.

"What?" James said shocked.

"No orange juice left, checked everywhere where you normally keep these things and there isn't a single drop of orange and you have no pineapple either. Looks like your about to run out of beer in this barrel, err and there is no white wine left."

"You have got to be kidding me," James said shocked. Abigail would have never left the stocks in such short supply. "Excuse me," he said walking over to a phone and dialling a number. "Hello…Yes sir it's James…what's wrong? We have nearly no wine, no orange or pineapple juice and are on are last barrel of beer…(pulling away from the phone)… But sir I don't deal with the stocks just with the accounts and such…no it wasn't Abigail, well she helped out she said what needed to be bought and Joyce ordered them…no sir Joyce isn't in tonight her night off…oh and we have no change sir…yes sir will do." James said and after making sure that Melbourne had hung up he slammed the phone on the receiver and looked as though he wanted to kill something.

Remus watched amused as a rather annoyed James walked past him and shut the music off, found a hand bell and rang it, once everyone was silent,

"Due to the lack of alcohol, and actual staff at this present moment I am forced to call last orders at 11.15pm at which time you shall finish your drinks and kindly leave at 11.30pm. If you have any complaints, don't come to me you can go to some other club there are plenty in this area. Please come again, hopefully next time there will be enough drink to last the night." James said with such force that most people left. The only people that remained where Mr. Evans and the group of giggling girls.

"Hey look on the bright side Prongs you can go out now!" Remus said brightly although he failed to avoid James glare, "Or not."

James began mumbling something incoherent about Melbourne while clearing up. Remus shook his head and began helping James clean up. James seemed to work double speed when he was angry although the reason was still unapparent.

"Oh yea James," Remus said suddenly, "I've been meaning to ask you. Where did you go err after me and Cindy left to go to the bonfire."

"I got my phone and left, couldn't be bothered to stay. Unicorn of Light – ooo yea so real," James laughed.

"But James!" Remus said sardonically "You have always believed in magic," he grinned to himself making sure that Mr. Evans did not see.

"Yea and your point would be Remus? I may believe in the stuff, doesn't mean it exists now does it, because if it did well then hmmm," James stood up and wondered what life would be like without magic. "It would be different."

Mr. Evans sat in the midst of the conversation amazed that he needn't bring it up the subject that he found most difficult to bring up

"Yea, very different, imagine flying carpets and animals that can talk or that change into humans, and things like werewolves, vampires and real giants being real," Remus said.

"What and they all gather at the full moon and howl and on Halloween at some crackpot school for 'young' magic people wizards witches whatever they would want to call themselves they have a feast and there are huge pumpkins in all the corners with hundreds of bats flying around the room and then at Christmas they have crackers with BIG hats inside them and things that are real," James said looking at Remus who nodded dreamily, "would there happen to be four boys who take the piss out of everyone as well?"

"Oh yea magicians we were right. James it's a thought, just because you can't believe in stuff like me and Sirius do…"

"But I do believe in stuff mate, but what I just said that's a fairytale, we live in the real world. Good and bad exists in it and if magic did too then well wouldn't we mere mortals be doomed? I believe everyone has a purpose in life a destiny and I believe in fate and true love. That I suppose has magic but its natural magic."

"You're a loony," Remus said as he realised that James wasn't just saying the things he was saying it hard and true. Hogwarts was a fairytale everything so peaceful, house rivalry of course, but that wasn't the point, 'mere mortals' were in danger because of Voldemort and his followers, "but then again your probably right. In one way or another," Remus muttered. "I'm gunna go home sleep maybe call some people. Should call my mum, hmm. See you around Prongs."

"Hey Moony?" James said as Remus was about to leave, Remus turned around, "Never mind it's not important. Thanks for helping out."

"A friend in need is a friend in deed."

"A friend who helps out when we are in trouble is a true friend – unlike others who disappear when trouble arises."

"Yea, I know. Mischief managed."

Both Remus and James stared at each other for a moment before turning around and doing what they intended to do moments before. Mr. Evans watched amazed at the two men who seemed to reliving something of the past.

Lily spent most of the evening following Alex around the convention she felt he could at least pay some attention to her and not totally ignore her. Maybe during dinner he would more attention to her than he did to the food. She sighed as he turned around and took her hand she forced a weak smile and followed him.

Throughout the dinner they talked a bit although small talk was not her thing she obliged and he kept leading the conversation into business and other things she did not want to talk about, she liked the in-depth conversations that she and James would have about complete rubbish they could banter about anything and still manage to get along because they knew it was only a different view of what one felt or perceived something. So she ended up just nodding and adding more wine to her glass. Later she would regret that.

Once they had finished the Spaghetti Bolognese dinner, Alex decided to go for a walk. "Somehow" they ended up in front of Alex's house. Lily although was conscience of what she was doing didn't realise where it was going until they had found their way to Alex's bedroom.

Wanting to get out she knew she couldn't so she lay down on his bed and waited while he went to the bathroom, on the verge of blacking out she forced herself to stay awake and found it hard to that once Alex had climbed on top of the bed and was looming over her, kissing her neck softly she wished he would just hurry up. It felt awful, there was no passion in what he was doing it was just sex.

Lily woke at around four in the morning she must have blackout during or after she and Alex had sex. She felt awful she had forgotten what it was like to wake up with pain all the way down her spine not to mention an aching head. She looked over to the other side Alex was sprawled untidily across the bed arm hanging off the side of the bed, head turned away from her probably drooling. She crept out of the bed and found her dress next to the door, she pulled it on and looked for her things else where in the room, most were next to the bed.

When she got outside she stood cold, she didn't take her coat with her, and looking for a way to find the main street she turned her head in both directions. Her mind was blank; she didn't even know what road she was on. So she walked or rather hobbled along the road until she a car drive past, so she stood on the corner of that road until another passed by which wasn't too long thankfully.

"Hi, can you tell me how to get to Mansfield Court?" she asked the woman who was sitting in the passengers seat.

"Err no sorry," she replied.

"That's ok," Lily replied shivering. She then saw a taxi and someone getting out, she ran to it, "Eighteen Mansfield Court please," she said through the open window, "But err I'll pay you once I get there, lost my purse."

"Sure thing m'am." The driver said.

Bzzzzzing, bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzing, bzzing, bzzing, bzzing.

"SHUT UP!" James yelled into his pillow. Who in the name of God would be ringing the doorbell at this time of the night morning or whatever it was. After another burst of doorbell ringing there was an urgent rapping of the door, "Fine I give in, I'm bloody coming."

Lily stood impatiently at the door ringing the doorbell she really didn't need this, just as she was about to give up the door opened. A rather frustrated James in a robe opened the door, the second he saw the state he was in his expression lightened, filled with worry, he saw the taxi waiting, found some money and gave it to him.

"Lil's what happened," James said gathering her in his arms as she for the first time burst into tears.

He picked her up and carried her to the sofa, where he sat her on his lap and smothered her with kisses, embracing her, telling her sweet nothings until she calmed down.

"It…it…was horrible," she sobbed her voice was strangled.

"It's ok now, what was?"

"Alex. It was like when we," she paused and he understood, "it was horrible and I ache all over now and, and…" she trailed off and cried into his chest.

James didn't let her go and he kept bestowing kisses on her brow and on her lips until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

******_oh and i promise that i will update faster this time cause i know where i am going _**

**_on a sader note_**

**_i have to say with regret that there aren't that many chapter left in this ff tear but the amount is definatly under 5 and certainly should i go over five it wont be more than another 10 but i highly doubti will go over five _**

* * *


	6. Time to say farewell and good riddance

_YAY didn't take weeks to get this done - lets have a party woohoo_

_lol well yes ok this is half of what was orginally going to go down in this chap but since its long enough and i have run out of patience for tonight because i have the constant need to puke - bloody food crappy pizza you know the feeling right?_

_sighs - well anyway - highly depressed cause i dont like whats happening in these chappies to come except well maybe the one after the next one :P teehee - if only you knew - ah well - anyways enjoy!!_

_oh and some special thanks to **jessie and sasha **and jess u ned more??? wtf is that about and i did hurry sash seee didn't take a week **hpjsr **thank you once again for the review :D _

_well that was quick :( lol oh well i will live to see another day right?_

_read on readers read on!! lol_

**_R&R_** pwease :D

**

* * *

**

**Time to say farewell and good ridance**

Yet another week had passed, and Lily and James' relationship was beginning to strengthen. It was evident to Mr. Evans that it was too strong already; he needed to set his daughter an ultimatum that evening.

James was awoken by the annoying buzzing noise coming from the floor somewhere. His phone was ringing, he tried to move and found it impossible, so he opened his eyes and Lily was sleeping on his chest, he smiled to himself and hugged her as he rolled over, released her and got out of bed slowly.

"Hello," he said answering the phone quietly and leaving the room, "Hold on…Yea what did you want…what next week…No there's no problem just a surprise…No leads huh? Well ok see you in a week and err Lady J…Never mind not important…ok will do bye." James said hanging the phone up. He couldn't possibly take her back with him, she was a muggle and he was a wizard, but what did that matter. He could tell her he was a wizard and if she took it funny then he would alter her memory to forget that, or he could just not tell her at all and leave her.

Somehow that felt like the best and the worst thing to do. Best because she wouldn't have to be involved with his world and Voldemort, worst because he felt as though he was falling in love with her, no he was in love with her.

The mental debate in his mind went on for the next hour even as he lay by her sleeping body he couldn't help but wonder what would become of her if he left. In any case he didn't have to say anything today so he just held her in his arms and listened to her breathing.

When Lily awoke nine hours after she and James had gone to bed, she felt his arm loosely placed around her waist which was unusual as he normally held her close to his body while he was sleeping, she twisted in his arms, the shirt she was wearing twisting uncomfortably beneath her.

"What's wrong?" she asked starling James.

"Huh?" he said yawning.

"Something's wrong," she said looking at him

"Nothing is wrong woman. I'm just tired that's all."

"But we didn't do anything," she said heaving herself onto his body and kissing his lips softly while he placed his arms around her and lifted one of his legs so that it was propped up on the bed to make her more comfortable.

"Didn't sleep well," James said kissing her again, "and I know we didn't do anything. You seem to be getting used to the idea of sleeping in **_my_** clothes."

"Mmmm, they're comfy and they stink of you, but you don't stink, you smell divine."

"Thank you so much," he said tracing her face with a finger as she slid her arms around his neck, before they indulged themselves in a long passionate kiss.

"Come on scruffy lets get breakfast."

"Who you calling scruffy…Tramp," James retorted with a snort.

"Tramp?"

"Well you steal my clothes all the time like you don't have any of your own. You practically live with me, you steal all of my food and I need a new bathrobe now because you insist on using mine all the time. BUT you're a pretty tramp and your welcome to steal my clothes anytime you want," he said smirking at her.

Lily smiled at him, before sitting up on top of him to which he responded with a groan, "Hmm I suppose your right, but your leaving soon," her voice went from humorous to upset.

"Not for another two weeks," he said sitting up making her fall, before pulling her up and kissing him. "Race you to the kitchen." He added with a smirk, before pinning her down on the bed and untangling his legs while she squirmed underneath him.

When he had finally got himself out of the sheets of his bed he released her and ran to the door at which he could feel her trying to get past him. She didn't succeed until he managed to nearly kill himself on the stairs.

Lily reached the kitchen with James holding on to her hips, "HA-oly shit who are you?" she said as an attempt to mock him but the stranger in the kitchen disturbed her trail of thought.

"James?" he said.

"Err, wh – wha -what are you doing here?" James stuttered. The man raised one of his brows, "Ok never mind that, Sirius. Why are you here?"

"You know him?" Lily asked.

"Sadly so," James said with a grin, "Lily this is my best friend Sirius, Sirius this is," he paused for a second to "swallow" some spit while he was trying to think of a good thing to say about Lily nothing came to mind, "Lily."

"Right and you've fallen madly in love," Sirius said with a grin, "Oh how sweet she's wearing your favourite shirt," he was malicious sometimes, "Oh look and your boxers," he said dodging something James threw at him.

"OUT!" James yelled at his friend. "I will meet you, well you know where. Later, Remus knows doesn't he?"

"Course, spent the night at his house. Thought that…" he said but the glare that James was giving him shut him up. Remus had told James not to come he knew that, the reason was still unclear to him.

"I'll make it up to him later, now shamoo, before I actually throw you out-"

"You," Sirius started but then stopped, "ok maybe you would. Bye Lily, have fun," he said winking at her and leaving.

"I'm going to kill him one day, honestly. He freaking pops out of no-where half the time," James said aggravated.

"Aww poor little baby," Lily said in a baby voice, "His fwiend is being shoo mean to him," Lily said pinching his cheeks.

"Oi, Miss Evans, or it'll be you out that door next."

"No it won't," Lily said tip-toeing to kiss him, as she felt him lift her to the counter top, "Mmm, lets go upstairs."

"Indeed, breakfast can be eaten later," James, said with one of his hands firmly behind her neck so that he could kiss her easily and the other on her hips guiding her to the staircase.

That night Lily slept at home due to her father hammering on about how little time she spent at home, to which she really had no answer and wouldn't have answered even if she did have an answer. As she lay in bed waiting for sleep to wash over her, she began to think about James leaving in two weeks. She could just imagine sitting on his bed watching him pack his stuff without giving a hoot about her, but then again he had been acting differently towards her since last week. She hoped to god he wasn't jealous of Alex although he had no reason to be, she would have to mention his behaviour to him she though as she dosed off.

It felt like she hadn't slept at all, when she heard her sister screeching in the living room. **_God no she's not here with,_** Lily thought sourly as he heard his voice, **_well that clears that up._**

"LILY!!!," two people yelled Lily couldn't tell which.

"Get your skimpy tanned arse in here now!" well that was her sister for you. Lily rubbed her eyes as she pulled herself out of bed. "Hurry up you lazy whore!"

"FUCK YOU BITCH. Actually get your boyfriend to do that for you cause you need to get laid! Obviously your husband doesn't satisfy you" she yelled while she looked for her bathrobes, there was no way she was going out into the living room in her sleep boxers and a vest top she had pulled out of the drawer.

When Lily exited her bedroom the amount of light stunned her eyes and she shielded them, her hair was a complete sham and she felt like she hadn't slept at all. She yawned. "What the hell did you get me out of bed for? It's eight in the morning."

"This!" her father shouted showing a white plastic stick.

"Snot mine," Lily said confused. "What is it?"

"Pregnancy test and its positive," her sister answered.

"I'm not asking you whore," Lily spat. "Dad?"

"Your sister isn't lying," he replied.

"Like I said it's not mine," Lily said yawning. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"NO!"

"Ok chill, but it's not mine!"

"Then why was it in your bathroom?"

"Er, I haven't used my bathroom for like four weeks."

"No wonder you stink," Petunia said.

"Well at least I don't live in a bin, and dine on banana peels and your own faeces. AND for your information lady of the dump, I shower elsewhere. Daily may I add, which is more than you have ever washed, let alone had sex."

"Like you've had sex," her sister spat.

"Like you would know what good sex is. Oh and dad you never told me what you thought of James."

"James?"

"Never you mind, go occupy yourself with fatso over there!" Lily said yawning once again and waving her hand over to where Vernon was standing. Her sisters rather fat rather dumb rather blonde husband

"He is, no was suitable but this," he said waving the test in his hand, "Is unacceptable. Does he know?"

"Oh for crying out loud. No he doesn't because I'm not pregnant, and I haven't been drunk enough yet to have a chance to get pregnant."

"Lily," her father said in an authourotive tone, which made her alert. This wasn't good. She turned around to face him, her arms wrapped around her body. "What happened when you went out with Alex?"

"Got a bit drunk, went back to his house, passed out, woke up got a bit scared and went for a walk along the high street, went to James'" Lily said quietly looking at the floor.

"What did you miss out?"

She rolled her eyes at her father, insensitive twit. "Oh that." He said

"I don't want to go into it dad, all I can say is ugh, and good night. Going back to bed." Lily said turning around and walking towards the door but her father stopped her.

"No your not. Lily you can't keep on doing this. You know I'm not going to approve of your relationship between you and James. End it, before the week is out."

"What?!" Lily said stunned.

"End it or find somewhere else to live, and don't expect any charity on my behalf. I suggest for your sake end it," her father said with such vindicity that he scared her, she nodded tears in her eyes, but she held them back. She knew he knew something she didn't and that upset her the most because she didn't know what he knew about whom.

Lily had spent the whole week trying to work out how to break things up with James but she just could not find the words for what she wanted to say. It was the night before her father would force her out of the house and she would not let that happen, she treasured her relationship with her father they were so close and she needed him in times of trouble.

She had already given up hope on James asking her to go with him; there was something he wasn't telling her but then again she wasn't exactly being truthful herself now was she?

They were sitting at a pizzeria outside in the failing light and Lily was trying to figure out what to say to him, what she didn't know was that he was doing the same and having just as hard time of it.

"James, I need to talk to you about something," Lily said timidly, she noticed his eyes flare up.

"Yea what about?" he said sipping on his lemonade.

"Well erm, I don't actually know how to say it," she muttered.

"Go on it'll be alright," he smiled at her. Suddenly she realised that smiled made her heart melt and her knees go weak, she refused to believe was her mind was telling her she was not in love. Four weeks to fall in love? Impossible.

Or was it. Lily never believed in things such as love since her mother died it was absurd to her how little her father grieved when her mother died, but then again when she thought about it different people grieved in different ways. Since her mothers death she watched her father buy a small hotel, then a slightly larger one before selling the both of them and buying the one that she would soon learn to call home. Each hotel had been named after her mother, as it was her dream to run a hotel, and the money that she had left her husband went towards the hotels. Despite the money it was mainly her dream to own and run a hotel, she loved being around people that would praise her on the hotels elegance and the good service and that they would come again with some friends.

"I," she started, "James I can't do this anymore, its not that I don't want to but I just can't, what I mean is that my father won't let me see you anymore."

"And your listening to him," James said seething this wasn't what he expected her to say. Not in the slightest.

"James I like you, I like you a lot even but my dad means a lot to me, he's always been there for me and he always will be and you, well your leaving in a week," lily said staring at the table

"But I want to be there for you lily."

"Sorry James," lily said standing up from her chair and leaving James alone at the table.

"Lily!" James said springing up from the table leaving enough money to pay for their unfinished drinks, "Wait," he said catching up with her and grabbing her arm gently, "At least tell me why."

"Because I have no other choice, and like I said your leaving in a week and you haven't even talked to me about it and I just don't see where we are going," she said getting into the taxi that just pulled up.

"But I...I love you," James said as the taxi drove off. He was more upset than angry.

Lily got home and got rid of some of her anger by slamming the front door, running into her room also slamming the door and then slumping down by the door and crying her heart out. Had someone been at home she would have been able to sulk in her room for the rest of the evening but the doorbell rang.

Composing herself she went to answer it.

"Hey," Alex said, "What's wrong?" he said noticing how she was looking

"Oh," Lily sniffed, "Just looking through some old stuff you know books, photo albums from the good old days," Lily said waving her hand dismissively, "I'll be ready in ten."

At dinner Lily found Alex was behaving differently. It was a good differet he made her alugh several times which was novel.

"Just wondering," Lily asked towards the end of the meal not being able to contain herself any longer, "What's made you so perky, relaxed different. I don't mean to offend you by the way I'm just wondeing."

"Actually I'm glad that you asked, and no offence is taken. Well you see," he said wiping his hands on a napkin, "I have received your fathers permission to marry you. That is of course if you'll have me," he said grinning and opening a box with one of the biggest diamonds sitting in the middle that Lily had ever seen.

What ever he was expecting wasn't what happened. Lily knew that. "Oh my God Alex, "I don't know what to say," Lily chocked pretending she didn't know what she wanted.

"Say yes," he urged her on, like a small child wanting a parent to say yes to something.

"I," Lily started. This felt familiar, but oddly unfamiliar at the same time. She wondered what to say, she wondered what he father would say and found herself not caring. He had told her to leave the only man she had ever cared about for reasons unknown to her and not only that he may have cared for her to the way he reacted when she told him she was ending it. "I'm sorry I just can't I don't love you."

"So what does love have to do with it?"

"Everything. Love has everything to do with it Alex, and furthermore you don't know me. You hardly spend time with me, you're all work, work, work.

"Ans I suppose you know someone who would spend time with you?"

"Well no," Lily started. She had found someone but she told them she couldn't see them an more. Stupid parents. "But I will," she finished

"Oh but Lily," Alex begun to say before a smile crept upon his face, "We can get to know each other at dinner, and I do spend time with you. Everyone knows that once the romance and the mushy part of a relationship has gone and the honeymoon period of the marriage is over (Lily shuddered at the thought of that with Alex) is over the wife is left at home alone may I add, to look after and have more children. It is after all the only role that they are capable of doing."

"Why you little piece of shit," Lily said standing up and getting read to leave. At the door she was stopped by Alex, "You want to know something?"

Alex snorted, "Yea why not its not like you know something I don't"

"Well then it's my pleasure to tell you woman can do soo much more than what you just said which just goes to show your ignorance. Also there is something, which I think you should know, you should really got to a prostitute and pay her to teach you how to have sex. And I would say I'm sorry about this situation but I'm and I will never be. Goodbye Alex go find some other poor woman to marry," Lily said pulling the door open and leaving

"Oh but you will be sorry." Alex said as the door closed

* * *

**_I wonder what on earth could he mean looks innocent HAHA your not going to find out from me nu-uh - wait until next chapter!! then you shall find out - maybe :P_**


	7. Rocky Road

_cackles - hey people HAPPY NEW YEAR _

_right ok im in a funny mood cackles or is that just because i know whats going to happen and you dont? hmm hmm hmmm lol ok anyways oh and the pregnancy test thingy is explained here cause i forgot to do it in the last chapter :S_

_i have to say a big THANK you to all reviewers and a BOOO at jessie (lol i dont mind really)_

_**Sasha -**yes i can tell they are annoying you her dad isn't that big of an arsehole (explination for behaviour should be included if not i give everyone permission to shoot me) and Pet well hmm thats a though one_

_**hpjsr **crazy yus indeedy alex goes crazy he wants revenge wouldn't you?_

_**Sarcasm is my life **mehtoo long - lol anyway thankies for the review and YAYlol sorry im happy_

_**scaryfreak419 **well er its NOW so i am giving you stuff NOW and jamie will tell lily in time sorta _

_**flame of desire**love your username dudeANYWAY yes wellthanks for the review dude it was like totally radical _(im not trying to take the piss i just love people who talk like that and plus finding nemo seems to be on all the time at my house must be something to do with the smelly little kids running around)

_again thanks to all of you that reviewed! (i hit a personal record of 9 in 3 days actually 9 is a record at that :D)_

_hope you enjoy the chappie and Happy new Year_

**

* * *

**

**Rocky Road**

Mr. Evans heard the front door slam. That was either a good or a bad sign. he looked at Lily and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you think you've done enough damaged for one day?"

"I was just going to ask where you have been," Mr. Evans replied.

"Out. Dinner with Alex actually, broke up with him as well," Lily said suddenly realising something. "You know he was going to propose and you thought that if I wasn't with James I would say yes. How well you know me dad!"

"What so your going to raise that child on your own?"

"Oh for the love of god there is NO child. I'm not pregnant."

"Well according to this you are," Petunia said waving the test about.

"Argh gimme that," Lily said snatching the test of her sister. Lily snorted, before bursting out into giggles.

Before she had met James she often got bored and played around with muggle medical (things that could be bought in pharmacies) items and made them into different things. Such as the one she was now holding, it used to be a pregnancy test but now it was a male fertility tester thingamajig.

"Aww Pet you should have said something about Vernon not having any ink in the cartridge, well hardly any ink anyway. I mean what will you do, it's not the kind of ink that you can buy in any store," Lily was mocking her sister. "Mind you its probably a good thing to know your having sex even though its with a lump of lard, it gives hope to us who don't have husbands," Lily glanced at her father he knew what she was telling him.

"No, you are staying here."

"Oh and how are you going to make me?"

"I'm not going to make you stay but you will stay because you broke it off with that boy and it will stay broken off. Now all I have to do is find someone else for you."

"No, dad enough. I want someone who will accept me for who I am, what I am. I want someone from my community."

"But James isn't from your community now is he?"

Lily realised she dug herself into a hole, she screamed and stormed into her bedroom like a child having a tantrum.

She began to debate whether she should go and see James or just stay and sulk in her room because she knew now more than ever that she loved him. Four weeks indeed. It wasn't impossible to fall in love in three weeks. She knew that now, now and all to late. She looked at the clock on the wall it was quarter to eleven. He would be at work and that was too public a place to have a private conversation. She would go in the morning.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,_

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say._

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hide away._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_The Beatles – Yesterday _

James threw something at the radio as the song finished playing. Things were indeed better yesterday than they were today. He slammed his head against the wall of his room had he told her how he felt before he wouldn't be in this situation.

He needed to pack. He hated packing. It meant leaving on place to go back home that sucked.

So he now sat on the floor in his bedroom two bags in front of him. True his things would fit into one bag but it would feel wrong to leave Lily's stuff just lying around. Although most of her stuff was actually his at some point he didn't mind really. When you love someone… Love. That word rang out in his mind he _loved her LOVED her_.

He needed alcohol, but that would be a bad idea considering that he need to leave the house at nine in the morning to get to the port on time, he damned the person who decided that the port at which he was being taken home from was the one five hours drive away from his house. He yawned as he got a scrap piece of paper and began to write a note on it for Lily. By the time she got it he would be well on his way to the port and she wouldn't know which one.

Lily after finally coaxing herself to go and see James in the morning managed to fall asleep and found her bed cold and she didn't know what to do with her arms. Normally there would be a James to cuddle to or dig her nails into his back as he caressed her body making her scream with delight, tonight there was no-one and she would have to get used to it unless she could get him to talk to her tomorrow.

When she awoke it was nearly mid-day, she cursed her sloth like tendencies and rushed to get dressed and out of the house before anyone could stop her, although she failed one had to give her credit for trying.

"Where are you going?"

"To see James," Lily answered her father's question.

"Why?"

"Because I need to see him to say I'm sorry and that I…" Lily stumbled over the words, "Want to keep in touch,"

"Lily! Your not going, because I know you and you'll do something stupid."

"Yes but I've already done something stupid, dad, now please let me go."

Her father would not move out of her way. "What stupid thing have you done?"

"I didn't listen to him, I listened to you. I didn't even explain properly why I couldn't see him anymore because you didn't explain to me why although I think I understand now, and I want to know if he would accept me as a witch because well I want to know if he feels the way I do."

"You love him?" her father asked

Lily bit her lip and looked at her father her eyes portrayed her uncertainty about her feelings towards James, "I care about him a lot, and I think I love him."

Mr. Evans stared at his daughter she had chosen this life against the life he had planned for her, one with certainty of there being food on the table, a life where there would always be money to spend on things that weren't needed, a life of ease no worrying about how much the bills would cost because there was ample money to pay them.

She had chosen what he called the Rocky Road, although these comforts could be there, there would be other things that the life of plenty would not always hold. Time for one another, comforting in times of need, arguments about complete nonsense, and other things that love bullshit brought along.

It was in effect the path of life he had chosen to take. It brought him much pain, anxiety and didn't want his precious gems to go through the same. He wanted them to have a life with out heartache but it seemed as though he had failed to stop that

"Then I suppose I can't stop you," Mr. Evans said after a moments pause. "Here take the car," he said handing the keys over to Lily who engulfed him a hug.

Lily pulled up outside James house, his car was gone and there was a note on the door. She got out of the car and went to look at the note. It had her name on it so she opened it.

_Lily,_

_By the time you read this I would have probably been long gone, that is if you ever read it at all. _

_I got a call a couple of days ago saying that I needed to come back to work a week early, ok so that's a lie more like a week ago I got a call but I couldn't bring myself to mention it to you because I couldn't bare to think of leaving you._

_It was only the day before yesterday I realised that I wanted you to come with me and live with me because I care about you, a lot actually. I was going to bring it up but there never seemed to be a right time for it but considering what you said to me yesterday at the Pizzeria I didn't see the point in asking you then, so you got your wish. Shame I didn't have the guts to talk to you about this earlier, but hey as they say. Ladies first._

_Hope to keep in touch. I'll call unless you don't want me to, so call me._

_James_

_**P.S. **there is a bag of stuff that you left here round the back Sirius will watch it till three_

Lily walked round to the back of the house where she found two men sitting with bottles of beer and a black bag at their feet.

"You Lily," Sirius asked while the other surveyed her thoughtfully.

"Yea," she replied taking the bag from the floor, "er how long ago did James go?" Lily said turning to leave she really didn't want to cry in front of them.

"About erm," the other man said, "He left at nine, had to go down to Longside Port"

"Oh right," Lily said looking at the ground, "Thanks."

Mr. Evans heard the door slam once again, "That door won't last forever you know," he called out from the kitchen before coming to see who came in.

"Yea well, that's probably the only you can fix," Lily said thrusting a note into his hands before running into her room locking it and lying on her bed curled up wishing there would be someone to comfort her but the person she wanted was long gone.

James had now been driving for nearly five and a half hours but all he could think about was Lily and how he should have gone and talk to her, told her how he felt. Maybe she would feel the same way about him as he did her although he doubted it after all she did leave him once her father told her to.

Lily to him was a mystery, or at least part of her was. He knew there was something about her that was undeniably being kept from him although he wouldn't be the one to talk considering he was keeping the fact that he was a wizard away from her.

He sighed and pulled over at a station, as he was low on petrol, while he was there he spotted a pay phone so once he had paid for his gas he went over to the phone and acted as though he placed some money into the slot whereas really he poked his wand at the machine to make it so that he could hear the other person and they couldn't hear him.

Lily was lying on her bed when her phone rang, it was on the floor under a pile of clothes so she had to be quick and find it when she picked up for some reason she knew it was James.

"James?" he heard her voice, "James is this you?" oh he wanted to be in that room with her, "James if it is you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have listened to my dad, I'm sorry I really, really am. I miss you James," he could tell she was crying. "James talk to me please," she sobbed. "James I love you," he cursed himself for that dratted spell. He hung up the phone angrily and went to his car. Now all he needed to do was find a way to get going in the direction of where he was coming from.

"James?" Lily said and the dialling tone of the phone came on. She hoped that it was him that called she wanted him back with her so much.

Lily took the bag that he had given her and emptied the contents of it, in them she saw a couple pair of knickers that she had left there a bra or two and some other random non-important objects. Or at least they were until she spotted his red t-shirt and the black boxers she always wore. Instantly she changed into those and grabbed the teddy that was in the bag, flung everything on her bed onto the floor and climbed into bed.

It was cold, she was still alone, she still wanted James to be lying by her, holding her telling her that everything would work out to be just fine, she grabbed one of her spare pillows and placed it so she could hug it. It wasn't quite the same thing but she figured that it would have to do.

At quarter past four James decided to stop at another station to eat. As he was sitting down his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello…I'm not going Sirius…because I left some stuff behind…no I can't…I will find a way to London…don't worry about me mate…I'll just see you later…Bye."

**_What a pointless conversation _**James thought after hanging up.

It was five when he started back out on the road again he would be back with Lily at around half nine. He smiled to himself as he got into the pickup truck that he drove.

It was eight and starting to get dark and James was steadily creeping along the highway, he wished he could just make the car invisible and zip through the small amount of traffic that was on the road, but rules bring rules. He just wanted to get there so that he could see Lily's face, hold her in his arms, kiss her, make her his. As he was musing about how to tell Lily he was a wizard his phone rang.

"Hello…oh Lady J…no I didn't…yes well this is more important to me…right then why are you having a go at me for not leaving when I did the right thing?…disobeying orders right ok…what's happened?…hold on a sec," James said pulling the car over and getting some paper and a pen out, he still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that he didn't need to dip the pen in anything for it to write. "Ok who, when, and where?"

"James," Lady J said, "there will be an attack on a woman called Lily Evans, she happens to be a witch but she hasn't been very active recently" James froze at the phone, "she will be in her home and the attack will be lead by a man called Alex Piantnik and from what we have gathered it will be sometime soon, how close are you?"

"Err I'm about an hour or so away there wont be time to get her out of the house and Lady J what am I going to do?" James asked he couldn't think straight.

"James what's wrong?"

"I was involved with her Joe and…" James trailed off.

"Dear God, James listen to me. Zip through the traffic and get that girl and get out of there and got to Gateway Port. I will have something waiting for you, but don't expect anything once your back here."

"Thanks Joe," James said, "No don't worry. I'll be fine," he hung up and breathed in deeply.

Not long after that he arrived at the hotel, he was surprised to see Sirius standing outside waiting for him.

"Took your time mate," he stated.

"Shut your trap Black, you didn't have to drive a car now did you," James snapped, "sorry."

"It's ok mate, now go."

James ran up the twenty odd flights of stairs to get to the top floor where Lily lived. He knocked on the door and it was opened by a tall giraffe necked blonde woman.

"Sorry not interested," she said before James even got to say anything and closed the door.

He knocked again this time a plump man opened the door,

"What did Petunia just say? Not interested," he said and closed the door.

James was getting aggravated, he knocked one last time and the couple opened the door said nothing and closed it. He clenched his fists and apparated into the penthouse.

"Oh my God," Petunia said whimpering.

"No not quite," James said turning around trying to remember which room was Lily's, "and I'm not going to hurt you," he added as he saw Mr. Evans coming out of the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Err I need to see Lily and I will even if you don't tell me which room she's in," James said eyeing Mr. Evans directly who raised a questioning eyebrow. "No time to explain."

"Fine the one in the corner, but she's asleep…" Mr. Evans started to say and James was pretty sure he was going to continue that she is a heavy sleeper etc.

James entered the room and saw Lily sleeping amidst a tangle of sheets and in what looked like his clothes that he had given her. She turned away from the door; he went over to the bed and moved her hair from her face had Mr. Evans not been standing in the door way he would have kissed her awake.

"Lily," he whispered close to her ear, she groaned in response. "Wake up," he shook her arm, she moved away from him so he sat down on the bed, "Lily come on wake up," James said shaking her a bit more.

"Go away," she muttered rubbing her eyes.

"Lily wake up please," James, muttered to her.

Lily although still half asleep damned the person who was trying to wake her up, she had been having such a nice dream. She and James were still together and everything was still all right, then she heard his voice and his hand resting on her arm. His touch sent electricity running through her veins, she opened her eyes to see him smiling.

"James," she stuttered, "You came back!"

"Course I came back," he replied, "and I love you too," he said remembering the phone call making Lily squeal and hug him, "But!"

"Oh no," Lily said she didn't like buts.

James laughed slightly, "It's not that bad but we have to leave, like now."

"Why?" Mr. Evans and Lily said at the same time.

"Well err how to explain. I work for the ministry of magic as an Auror and well technically my break was to find some leads as to who might be working for Voldemort," to his surprise Lily didn't flinch most people did. "And err yea your erm whatever Alex Piantnik although we aren't sure if he is working for Voldemort he's coming here tonight, because of some bizarre reason which I spaced out on in the car."

"So you're a wizard?"

"Yea, yea, yea I know and you're a muggle born witch. I really don't have time for this we have to go," James said to her.

"You came back because you were told to!"

"Actually no I was already on my way back when I got the call. You can ask my boss or my friends or whoever. Alex is going to be here soon, and its not going to be a pretty sight when he does."

"But what about my family," Lily said getting out of bed and looking at her father.

"We have that covered. Polyjuice potion," James said as he heard the door being kicked down. "So much for the get out of here before he gets here plan," James muttered while Lily sent a glare at him.

"LILY!" Alex yelled.

"Go," James nodded pulling out his wand and standing up from the crouching position he was in.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Lily said standing in the doorway from which her father had moved into her room.

"Making you sorry," he replied.

"Pardon," Lily said as she felt James come up behind her.

"You said you were sorry, but you weren't really. So I am making you sorry for what you did," Alex said muttering a spell under his breath.

Before Lily knew what happened James had turned her around and taken the spell that was aimed at her.

"Oh my god James," she said as James slumped to the ground, she grabbed him so that he wouldn't hit his head. "What did you do?"

"You'll soon see," Alex laughed. "Tell me when you want the counter charm, although there will be a price to pay."

"Go screw yourself," Lily said spitefully and then turned her attention to James, "James can you hear me?" he groaned in response. "James open your eyes," Lily said crouching beside him, "Please James don't leave me."

"Love you," James muttered to her.

"I love you too but stay with me," Lily said patting her cheeks.

"Get. Charm. Alex."

"No James you don't know what he's like," Lily said beginning to feel weak although she didn't know why, she grabbed a pillow off her bed and placed James' head on it. "Come on James stay awake please," she said just as he blackout out.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to wake James up, "No, no, nonono, James wake up," she whispered. She let out a sob and then collapsed falling on top of him.

* * *

**_ok just to answer some questions that song i felt was very appropriate for whats going to happen in the concluding chapter/s and i am evil i know in leaving where i left off but it must be that way because well actually do i have to explain my motives? nup :P _**

**_Review please :) and erm see you soon :D_**


	8. preview of chap 8

_i give up with you people really i do - well i dont i just wish i had time to think let alone type anything but yea _

**some general info about the past - er however many week/months it has been since the last chapter of flofm has gone up** - i suggest you read

firstly i would like to say i'm sooo sorry for not posting for such a long time and sorry again for this not being a full chapter but i figured it was better than nothing at all right? but that really depends on how you feel

secondly i would proudly say i did almost actually finish this chapter - but my computer had a fucking fit and ate it - no really it did - i have half the chapter missing and i am slowly i.e. a para a week (or at least that is my aim) trying to replace it although i wouldn't count on this chap being up before July (dear lord i did not just say that) but i am affraid its truei have stupid GCSE's comming up in less than 2 months and i am revising over 6 hours a day on average so that takes up all my time and in the evenings i tend to give up hope and hit the couch with a bowl of crisps or any junk food with in the house and relax therefore leaving little or no time to type - although i really am trying - but i dont want to fail

but anyway i reckon i should thank a few people

**Flame of Desire** - well it wasn't soon nor a total update but well its an update - and james is BACK!

**Lafawnduh4**- yea well i know i didn't explain but well erm i don think this explains it to the full cause well it probably doesn't :D but yea

hpjsr - well yea sorta cliffy sorta not :P ty for all the reviews btw

Daisy Silk - glad you like

Destiny calls - :D lol

and finally jessie and sash - sash im not a guy you fool nor am i related to you - get that straight - erm jess - cant remember why i called you a leaver so sorry :D

please read and review (angry reviews also accepted heh)

* * *

Some days previous to the collapse of Lily and James (or so you think I know better)

"_Master. I see."_

"_What?"_

"_Hmm, a few years from now the love the and the hate shall diminish completely between them. They will see no other, they will be one frequently and consequently marry and oh Lord I see a babe, eyes as green as her own, hair as dark as of his. I see him changing, now a man a scar lightening light amazing, but wait," the woman paused, "there is a battle. Two people, one tall powerful hatred, one equally so but loved loving determined," she fell to the floor all strength within her gone to call upon more sight. "He will be your end Lord. I don't know when but he will, the Potters must not be together for it will mark the end of the elimination of muggle borns and their kind."_

"_There is a way but only can be tried a few times. You will assist me."_

"Kill him," his voice rumbled. His robes flying wildly due to his arm pointing towards the door as he ordered one of the present Death Eaters out to do so.

"Pardon my asking master but why?" said a woman from the end of the dark room.

"One chance gone few left and I can have no more mistakes. They broke the spell, which can only be broken in one way and I still don't know how, and so time reversed to the day it was made, therefore annihilating all the work that I have done in the future five years," he muttered angrily.

"Oh yes master. How can I assist you?" the woman said confusion in her voice.

"You will see, and you will not fail me my pet, now will you?" Voldemort sneered as though challenging her to say that she would fail.

"Of course not master," she replied bowing.

Lily woke up suddenly and would have fallen out of the bed if there hadn't been an arm firmly holding her waist and a leg intertwined with her own. She laid her head back on the pillow and moved backwards into his warm naked body, she smiled slightly to herself completely forgetting the reason she woke up.


	9. Prophecy Child

_OK FINE ITS_ _DONE - hahahaha - i know its later than said many many many times but to be honest i don't care anymore - lol - i had so much trouble with this chapter - first cause i didn't know how to write it - second cause i had very nearly finsihed it and then my computer destroyed it - at which point i had lost hope so i didn't type for oooooo months_

_now its done and its over and im sorry if you don't like it - its not what i had in mind exactly but if i sit infront of this for any longer there may not be a me to sit infront of the puter to get pissed off at it_

_anyway i will get onto my next chappie of Laws of the heart ASAP (aka now)_

_oh and finally i love you all who have read this - and i beg you gets down on knees8 PLEASE REVIEW and pwetty please read loth :D_

_love you all_

_Anna_

_

* * *

_

**Prophecy Child**

Some days previous to the collapse of Lily and James (or so you think I know better)

"Master. I see."

"What?"

"Hmm, a few years from now the love and the hate shall diminish completely between them. They will see no other, they will be one frequently and consequently marry and oh Lord I see a babe, eyes as green as her own, hair as dark as of his. I see him changing, now a man a scar lightening light amazing, but wait," the woman paused, "there is a battle. Two people, one tall powerful hatred, one equally so but loved loving determined," she fell to the floor all strength within her gone to call upon more sight. "He will be your end Lord. I don't know when but he will, the Potters must not be together for it will mark the end of the elimination of Muggle borns and their kind."

"There is a way but only can be tried a few times. You will assist me."

"Kill him," his voice rumbled. His robes flying wildly due to his arm pointing towards the door as he ordered one of the present Death Eaters out to do so.

"Pardon my asking master but why?" said a woman from the end of the dark room.

"One chance gone few left and I can have no more mistakes. They broke the spell, which can only be broken in one way and I still don't know how, and so time reversed to the day it was made, therefore annihilating all the work that I have done in the future five years," he muttered angrily.

"Oh yes master. How can I assist you?" the woman said confusion in her voice.

"You will see, and you will not fail me my pet, now will you?" Voldemort sneered as though challenging her to say that she would fail.

"Of course not master," she replied bowing.

Lily woke up suddenly and would have fallen out of the bed if there hadn't been an arm firmly holding her waist and a leg intertwined with her own. She laid her head back on the pillow and moved backwards into his warm naked body, she smiled slightly to herself completely forgetting the reason she woke up.

Last night had been rather enjoyable if she remembered correctly she had cajoled James into spending time with her rather than chasing Slytherin's with his friend. Although chasing would be a bad way to describe what they were doing it was more like. Choosing their prey and torturing it before letting it scamper off into the distance, leaving greasy marks on the floor where they had "played" with their food.

Yawning Lily turned around slowly to see that James was already awake, she smiled and lifted her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"Around four I think," he said pulling her naked body closer to his. "Why did you wake up?" James said groggily.

Laying her head on his pillow Lily shrugged, she couldn't remember, she kissed him as he pushed her body so that she lay underneath him. Gently she ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you," she mumbled, receiving a lopsided smile from James.

"I love it when you say that," James said, "makes me feel special, cause I love you too," he added moving her hair away from her neck and kissing her softly.

"That's going to leave a mark," Lily muttered into his ear, shifting her body so that one of her legs was wrapped around his thighs.

"Yea but the whole school knows you have a boyfriend," James said pointedly.

"Yea, I guess so, but do they have to know I have a horny boyfriend?" Lily laughed softly at him.

"Fine," James said pulling away from her.

"I didn't say stop," Lily said looking at James fondly, "Come on you know you want to play," Lily said seductively.

"How on earth did I land a girlfriend like you?" James asked as he took one of his arms and moved Lily's leg to suit him.

"Pot luck," Lily said kissing him passionately.

"Sometimes I just get it all don't I?" James said through their kisses. Lily didn't reply as James entered her body making her grin with the comfort it brought. "you…" James trailed off as Lily pressed her finger against his lips and kissed him.

Lily smiled in response almost wanting to laugh at him, she was always fine, and she knew that if he ever hurt her intentional or not he would berate him self so much it would annoy her. She brought his head down so that she could kiss him as he moved within her. She groaned from the back of her throat, she never thought that she would share a bed with James Potter.

James rubbed his nose against Lily's and continued in the direction he had begun, until Lily's body rippled with pleasure beneath him once again. In truth he never thought he would kiss her let alone share a bed with her, he collapsed on top of her body in exhaustion.

Even when he had done so Lily said nothing, she loved the feel of his skin against hers, she breathed in the smell of his sweat and suddenly her mind was filled with sharp images that must have been real at some point. As the scenes flashed before her eyes, she twisted underneath James making him sit up next to her and watch on in shock. As the last scene

"No," Lily sat up, "James," she gasped reaching out her hand.

"Lily, whoa, I'm here," he said grabbing her shaking body and holding her as she curled up in his arms. "What? Tell me what you saw or whatever," James said to her pulling her clinging arms away from him and looking into her fear struck eyes."

"We didn't know who we were, we forgot each other, and then at the end you…you…" Lily sobbed.

James made her pull on one of his shirts which had been lying around on the floor, even though she was his girlfriend and he loved her to the ends of the earth, he still felt as though he didn't have the right to look at her while she was bare bodied except for when she was showering with him or after they had had sex.

James pulled her closer to him again and held her tightly afraid to let her go, "It was just a dream Lily," James said although he wasn't to sure if you could remember dreams.

"I don't think that dream was a dream. James I really don't. It felt too real."

"Lily, it was really just a dream. It's not like you felt pain is it?" James said knowing that in order for something to not be a dream you needed to feel pain

"But that's the thing I did feel pain so it was real," Lily said breathlessly, looking up at him.

James hugged Lily tighter in his arms, Lily felt him being possessive of her and she didn't mind he had full reason to considering some of the things she had done, but was unlikely to do again. He moved off the bed with Lily still in his arms and the sheets wrapped around the pair of them and went over to the squishy armchair she had conjured the day before while reading her book, since the common room was too loud. He sat down on it and leant back surprised to find it was a recliner chair and smiled as Lily moved to make herself more comfortable in his arms.

It was odd, James loved it when Lily was vulnerable and scared because it made it easier for him to hold her closer and tighter than she would permit otherwise. As she lay her head on his shoulder James slumped and rested his gently on top and as he closed his eyes the images which Lily saw filled his mind. Shock running through his body made him clutch Lily tighter who woke up and pushed away from him.

"James?"

"Ok maybe it wasn't a dream, I think I saw what you just saw which means it did happen but how if its in the future and the future hasn't happened yet, well it has but we don't know what's going to happen," James rambled off as he often did when something he didn't understand happened.

"We should go to Dumbledore," Lily said, worried.

"Yea, but its late."

"We are supposed to go to him in the morning anyway," Lily pointed out, "We should sleep," she added helping James out of the squishy chair and waited till he pulled on some bed clothes on him self and found a pair of bottoms for herself.

As they climbed into bed together distraught by what they had both seen, if that was the true future, Lily wondered as she lay silently in James' protective arms, then how would she live without James. As strange as the thought was to her, she wanted to be with James more than anything now, which was against everything she had once believed.

In the morning instead of going down to breakfast, ready and dressed Lily and James slowly, unspeaking moved towards the gargoyle which hid the passageway to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was not present in his office when they reached it, his pensive was out underneath his desk which meant he was recollecting something again. Both Lily and James knew that he would not rest until the demise of Voldemort, and they planned to help him, straight off when leaving Hogwarts they would become members of the Order of the Phoenix, in which they would be active in or at least as much as they could. For they were only young, with little experience but as much hate for Voldemort as they had love for one another.

Dumbledore came into his office surprised to see Lily and James sitting silently, they would normally be bickering over details of something, despite their relationship together, arguments had gone down severely between them but as in any healthy relationship they shared different views on certain points.

"Good morning," he spoke softly, "early as usual," he continued as he walked behind his desk, "Help your selves to a sandwich or two," he said waving his wand and a plate.

Lily watched the sandwiches but didn't take one. "Professor," she spoke softly, "is it possible to manipulate time and memory?"

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and looked at Lily smiling, "Time is harder to manipulate than the mind, but yes it can be done. But since you ask I have to say they can be broken," he said making James look up curious to hear more. "If someone such as Voldemort cast a spell powerful enough to manipulate time and the mind of the people it affects it would in a sense become a curse which could be broken for the reason it was made."

"Pardon?" James said not understanding.

"If this sort of spell was cast to prevent two people from being together," Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly. He knew, well at least that saved a lot of explaining on their behalf. "The curse could be broken which has apparently occurred."

"Sir…how?" James began.

"Some people can exclude them selves from the doings of Voldemort, we have the power to acknowledge his doings but we are outside the circle of his power to manipulate such things. As you may have noticed everyone forgot about the people but not what they learnt, Abigail knew of you Lily but she couldn't identify you because she is your friend and the image of you had been edited from her mind."

"Although time had moved on the love that you two shared in that life meant that James would be saved from Alex's spell and whatever Voldemort was preventing was forming already. Lily went against the wishes of her father and followed what many of us ignore, the calling of our heart. We may lose many people through this but we gain something much more everlasting than a memory."

"Professor, does that mean the future that we have planned already as in without Voldemort's curse interference were going to occur anyway?"

"You can't intervene with fate Lily, no. Voldemort knows this what I think he was hoping to do is to gain more power in time but what he didn't anticipate was that the curse would be reversed back to what I think was the day he cast it and the day you two separated was the day you forgot everything that happened between you."

"What are the chances of it happening again?" James said.

"There is every chance that you have been through been through several of these cycles and that you only remember this one because Voldemort has given up creating new forms of the spell to prevent the curse break to go back to this day and time, although as it seems none of them have worked to his advantage," Dumbledore said finally before adding, "I should suspect however that by tomorrow you will have only knowledge of this event and not the purpose of it, however keep this in mind," he spoke softly and walked over to Fawkes his Phoenix,

"Everyone has a purpose; every person has a reason behind each action. Neither time nor space can change their fate only they are subject to do so, but the fates ultimately decide what our lives lead to. I cannot begin to imagine what your lives have in store for you but taking into consideration what we have just discussed, I would presume that it is together with each other."

After that Dumbledore said nothing more and Lily and James sat taking in what he had said. They did indeed forget what Voldemort had made their lives into simply because no matter how many times he tried to separate them in every sequence of life he could think of, the word combinations of his spells and curses, potions and devices he could not even after thirty years of having them separated they would have separate lives, affairs after affairs with each other until they would leave their partner and Lily would conceive the prophecy child who would in the end become his downfall.

It came to a point where even though he was the most powerful and feared wizard in the entire history of humanity, a hope of light flickered between those who did not cower in his presence, who spoke his name and did not shudder when others mentioned it, in a time of darkness a candle stood in the corner burning forever until the darkness ended, and it was created and saved by something much more powerful than hate, a baby boy named Harry Potter.

Voldemort enraged by his seers words eventually sent one of his most trusted death eaters to kill woman who spoke the prophecy he had tried in vain to prevent, although by doing this he unexpectedly became more powerful in the time in which he truly existed, simply because he did not listen to the words of others, except of one other prophecy, one more accurate one, yet he did not have it all. The baby was still his demise.


End file.
